


Playing Games

by Jean_C_Pepper



Category: Third Watch
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2010-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_C_Pepper/pseuds/Jean_C_Pepper





	Playing Games

Faith couldn't remember the exact date she and Bosco first started 'playing games', as he called it. She knew that it was sometime around the time of the abortion because she always associated the two in her mind.

 

Was it after the guy shot himself in the head and she and Bosco chased his car and watched it roll off into the river. They were both frustrated and hot and laughing that day. That might have been it, but she couldn't be sure. All she knew was that one minute she was going about her job, making the world better, being a cop. The next minute she and Bosco were all over each other, kissing furiously, Bosco's hand down her pants. He got her off with his hand, but when she tried to reciprocate, he pushed her away. And so it went. They didn't do it often but every couple of months they would be going about their business, acting normally and then bam! All over each other and Bosco making her come with his hand. He never let her do anything to him. Just got her off with his hand and then back to normal. Never any satisfaction for himself.

 

She asked him about it one night when they went out for a drink after their shift. They had had a few or she would have never asked him about it because they didn't discuss it, ever. Bos was silent for a long time and she wondered if she pushed too far and then he leaned over and whispered in her ear about how much it turned him on to make her-the control freak-lose control. He was really good at talking dirty. Faith had no idea how he knew that it was her secret kink-even Fred didn't know- and she was wondering if they would be taking this to the bathroom or alley when a couple of cops from their shift at the 5-5 came in and they both blushed and parted and asked for their checks. Faith headed home to Fred and the kids wishing she had the guts to go to Bosco's apartment and get it over with but she knew that Bos wouldn't let her. It was why he wouldn't let her touch him. She knew that he reasoned that if they were only 'playing games' then she wasn't really cheating on Fred. She knew better.

 

They probably would have gone right on 'playing games' if not for 9/11. That changed everything. That and her cancer. She couldn't tell him. She just couldn't. She couldn't let him take care of her even though she knew he would be pissed when he finally did find out. Which he was. .But she couldn't protect him when she was ill and after she told him, things kept spiraling down for Bos. Hobart was the breaking point and they both knew it. She got him out of there and back to the station. He was interviewed by an ESU sergeant while she paced the floor outside. Finally she went to change her clothes and waited for him in the locker room. He came down and got dressed in silence. She led him to his car and he asked her to drive,"I drive crazy when I'm upset, Faith."

 

They rode to his apartment in silence. They both knew what was going to happen once they got to his apartment. Faith couldn't feel guilt because she was too excited. How long had they both wanted this? She actually had to consciously try not to pant as they walked down the hall to his apartment and they were barely through the door before they were kissing each other. They managed to get the door shut and locked, but they were both so excited that they both knew that they wouldn't make it any further. "I'm sorry, Faith," he whispered against her neck as they frantically got their pants off "I didn't mean..."

"Shh..." she put a finger to his lips." I need you now..." Their lips met again and then they were doing it. They were making love, standing up against the wall of his apartment. It might have felt like fucking but they both knew that it wasn't. She ran her hands under his shirt, feeling the muscles of his back and then letting her hands drift down and cup that perfect ass of his that she'd been longing to touch. She pushed him deeper inside of her and they both groaned. She moaned again as his fingers pulled her hair and he kissed her neck. Her orgasm hit her quickly and without warning and she drew him over the edge with her. They moaned against each other and then sagged against the wall, kissing frantically.

 

Bosco finally broke the kiss." I need the shower and so do you. Come with me. " He led her into the bathroom and turned on the shower before pulling her in after him. Quickie wall sex wasn't what Bosco had intended and he wanted to make up for it here. He carefully washed his partner and then knelt to pleasure her with his mouth. His midnight blue eyes met her hazel ones for the entire time and she certainly hoped her eyes were saying what his were because she had never seen such love and trust in anyone's eyes for her except for Charlie and Emily. Bosco turned off the water and dried them both off and pulled her into the bedroom and even though her legs were still quivering from the orgasm he gave her in the shower, she wanted him so badly that her hands were shaking from it.

 

They made love three more times on the bed, kissing feverishly, hands everywhere. They didn't stop so much as they both passed out from sheer exhaustion, still entwined in each other. Faith woke up a couple hours later and frantically checked the clock. They had gotten off early, so it was only midnight. Fred wouldn't be looking for her yet but she did need to leave soon. She shook Bosco" Hey. Bos. I gotta go."

 

Bos woke up and his midnight blue eyes looked into hers, questioning.  
" I don't know," she whispered. " I'll do something. Give me a couple of weeks to figure it out. "

He pulled her down for a kiss and she almost said the hell with it. Let Fred come looking for her, but she knew that wasn't best.

Bos got up and pulled on a pair of sweats and walked her to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she told him.

"We're not working tomorrow," he answered.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bos."

 

A couple of weeks went on and they couldn't get enough of each other. Faith had recalled hearing something the previous year about Davis' father having two families, being in love with two women. She could certainly understand that. With the kids it was complicated and Bosco knew it, but she knew that it was only a matter of time before things came to a head. And it did, the night that she was supposed to take the Sergeant's exam and when Bosco came over and told her about his PTSD. Fred had been watching from the hallway and even though they did no more than hug, he knew. After Bosco left, he gave her a long look. "I'll find a lawyer tomorrow," Fred told her. " I am tired of competing with him."  
Faith looked at him and knew that it would not be easy, but it was for the best. She needed Bosco like she needed food and air.

The next night, she followed Bosco home and the night after that. And she finally realized that they had never been playing games at all.  
.


End file.
